


Across the Universe

by Liviania



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rainbow Brite
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishie Britishpants and Rainbow Brite the Rapidash hang out in the universe!  Please R+R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bishie Britannicus, Pokémon Masster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254777) by Anonymous. 



 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel deeply like I just de-anoned myself to anyone who knew me when I was twelve.


End file.
